Strange Movements
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: April Moore is and ordinary girl, having been adopted into the Moore family and her sister Faith is her closest friend. They both go on an exchange program to Japan and April ends up living with the Sohma family! Why did Akito allow this? What secrets will they uncover? Why is Shigure suddenly keeping tight-lipped about this all important secret? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Movement Chapter 1**

**Professor: Own nobody except Faith and April. Enjoy!**

**BTW, this entire story is dedicated to EvilTexanGirl cause she was sick and needed cheering up!**

…

Faith Moore was a normal girl. Of medium height and normal weight, she had long chestnut hair that went to her waist and chocolate colored eyes. Having grown up with her adopted sister, April, she knew how to defend herself. She had won countless karate competitions and the only person who could beat the black belt teen was her adopted sister, April. She also lived in Japan…but we'll get to that in a minute.

April Moore was literally adopted into the Moore family. Born on the same day as Faith, the girl had black hair down to her shoulders and eyes that were dark grey. When she was very young she had taken an interest in self-defense and a few months later, her sister Faith joined her in her classes. They were a nightmare when they fought together against someone. They had joked about become each other's _parabatai _at one point even. **((Mortal Instruments shout out just for the heck of it)) **

When she was very young, about a year old, she had been found at an orphanage in Japan crying for her mama and no one knew about her heritage. On a business trip, Matthew Moore found a little girl wandering around a store in Japan by herself. Within a few minutes he had found the orphanage caretaker and brought April back. Learning of her story and falling in love with the tiny child, he adopted her without a second thought. Taking her home with him, April and Faith soon became the fastest of friends.

Now, they were 16 years old and in high school, Faith having gone to Japan on an exchange program. That had been two months ago. Now, April was going for the second semester of school to the same place. She knew of her story of how she had been found but as her plane landed, she didn't spare it a thought….

…

"FAITH! OVER HERE!" April waved to her sister across the crowded airport.

Her plane had just landed and it was about noon in the day. Her sister saw her waving arms and within a few minutes had fought her way over there.

Enveloping her sister in a bone crushing hug, Faith was beyond words at how happy she was to see her sister again.

"F-Faith…I can't breathe…" April muttered.

"I don't care! You're here! You're really here!" Faith screamed, almost jumping up and down at how excited she was to see her sister.

"Yes!" Yelled April, laughing.

The two continued having a small reunion, happy at being reunited again, before heading over to the baggage claim to get April's things. Heading over to the parking lot, Faith led her sister to her rental car that their father had gotten for her.

Their father was a successful lawyer who specialized in foreign affairs and spent much time abroad in different countries. He loved working in Italy cause of the food and it was an ongoing joke between them all about how much he could eat.

As they loaded the bags into the trunk Faith asked, "So how is your Japanese coming?"

April shrugged, "It's coming. I've gotten slightly better at grammar but it has been harder without my sister, the expert in other languages, there to help me."

Faith smiled, "Don't worry. Speaking it every day with definitely help improve it."

"Good," April said before asking, "So what's the name of the family you are staying with again?"

"The Hanajima family. The kids are a little strange so you'll like them," Faith joked before saying, "The girl, Saki, but we call her Hana, is in our grade."

April nodded and Faith asked her, "What family are you staying with?"

They got in the car before she answered, "A family called the Sohmas."

"I know them! Some of them at least. About four of them go to our school and they have a girl named Tohru living with them as well."

"You sure? Hatsuharu Sohma?"

"He doesn't live with the Prince or Carrot Top but he is one of their cousins. A year below us, same grade as Momiji."

"Prince? Carrot Top?"

Faith laughed before explaining all about the Sohmas and their family that she knew. She then told her everything that had been happening at the school and explained about how the schools there works and such. She told her sister about her friends at school for most of the drive to the Sohma Main House.

As they approached it, April started yawning.

Laughing, Faith said, "Sounds like you got some jet lag little sis."

"We're the same age."

She shrugged, "I don't care. It's fun calling you little sis. Maybe I should say Imoto now that we are in Japan."

April shook her head, mainly to hide a yawn but also in protest, "No way. I am not calling you Onee-chan. You can be Imoto."

"No way!"

The two argued the rest of the way to the Sohma house.

Finally getting there, the two pressed the button on the voice box outside the main gate.

"Sohma Main House. State your business." The voice said in Japanese but the girls had no problem understanding it.

Faith replied, "I'm Faith Moore, here with my sister, April. She's the exchange student that was told she could live here, with someone named Hatsuharu Sohma and his family."

There was static before the man responded, "Take your first left as you enter. Don't detour."

With that, the conversation was cut short.

Looking at her sister, April shrugged.

Getting back in the car, they headed in.

**Professor: First chapter is done! I hope to have another chapter up soon. They get to meet Haru and Momiji and April has her first day of school! And this last part is directed to You-Know-Who (sadly not Voldemort for all the people that are reading this part and are confused): Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about my other fanfictions! I just needed a break so that inspiration has a chance to flow and let the words come! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Movements Chapter Two**

**Professor: I own nothing but Faith and April and just so you know. I changed Akito's age to make it fit with this story. Shut up and go with it!**

**Texan: If you want people to review you shouldn't tell them to shut up.**

**Professor: Are you in the disclaimer of all my stories now?**

**Texan: No, haven't touched Twins or 99.9%. I like to sit back and watch Fi beat you at Gin Rummy there.**

**Professor: Shut up Texan.**

**Texan: Nah, don't think I will. **

**Both: Enjoy!**

…

The house was plain with a small flower garden in front of it. Two stories and a few windows, it didn't look like anyone was home.

The Sohma Main House seemed like a tiny town with all of the buildings in it but luckily Hatsuharu lived close by.

Sighing, April got her things out of the back of her sister's car.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Faith asked her.

April waved her away, "I got it. Go! Do your homework, or whatever your nerdy self does when you go home."

Faith rolled her eyes, "Just for that, I'm not even gonna offer to help anymore."

April raised her eyebrows at her sister, not saying a word.

Faith stood still next to the car…before rushing forward and taking the two heaviest bags from her sister, "Yep, not gonna ask. Just gonna take it."

This time April rolled her eyes, "Predictable."

Faith chose not to respond and instead just walked up to the door, her sister following close behind.

Setting a bag down and ringing the door bell, April standing next to her, they waited.

Within a minute, the door opened and they were greeted with a teenager of about 15 who was about an inch taller than them. His sleeves were rolled up showing a tattoo on his left arm. He had brown eyes and white hair with black roots.

'_Who dyes their hair white?' _April wondered but had to admit, with this guy it worked. He was pretty handsome.

"Akito?" the boy asked, looking at April.

"Who?" she asked in confusion.

Faith interjected before he could respond, "Haru, this is my sister April. She's the one staying with you on the exchange program.'

Understanding shown on Haru's face, "Oh, hey. Yeah, come on in." He opened the door and helped with the bags.

April was confused as to why he called her Akito but dismissed it.

Inside, the place was rather clean. They were in a living room with a small table close to the ground, a simple TV and a bookcase on the far wall. On the right was a door that lead to the kitchen and a hallway was to the left.

Haru walked toward the hall and into the first door on the right. Following him, April asked, "Are you the only one here?"

Haru nodded, "Mom is at work so I was here waiting for you."

The room they entered was obviously a spare bedroom. A bed was to the left and a desk across from it. A dresser sat next to the window.

"Here you go."

"Woah! There's so much space!" Faith muttered at the size of the room.

Haru smirked slightly but hid it; that didn't keep April from seeing it however.

Rolling her eyes, April said, "And now that you've seen it, you can leave."

"And leave you all alone to unpack?" Faith mock pouted, "Ok."

Dropping her bags, she turned and left.

Haru watched with a raised eyebrow out the window as she actually got into the car and drove away.

April hid a laugh before saying, "And so she leaves you to deal with me."

Haru chuckled, "Doesn't seem that hard of a challenge."

She smirked, "You are _so _going to regret that."

"How so?"

Grabbing a tiny travel pillow that was with her stuff, she threw it at him, "Like so."

He caught it easily and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You don't want to do that."

"Then, if I'm not allowed to annoy people, what else is there to do?"

He thought a moment before smiling and saying, "I don't really know."

She laughed and started unpacking.

Tossing the pillow on the bed, Haru said, "Lunch will be ready soon."

She nodded, "Thanks."

Haru watched as she unpacked her shirts before walking out the door to go check on lunch. This girl was weird. Not many had thrown a pillow at him shortly after meeting him. Shaking his head, he dished a plate and brought it to her room only to find her asleep on the bed.

How had she fallen asleep so fast? Maybe it was her jet lag. Shaking his head, he put her food on the end table next to the bed and turned off the light as he walked out of the room.

…

April woke up to the covers being yanked away from her.

"No! Daddy! Five more minutes!"

"Time for school." Haru's voice greeted her ears.

"Noo!"

"Yes."

"But I need my SLEEEP!" April whined, hugging her pillow.

"You need an education."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" she opened one eye and glared at him, fully dressed in his school uniform.

"I told you that you shouldn't hit me with pillows." He gave a small smile.

Grumbling, April stood up and walked off to the bathroom across the hall, ignoring the smiling Haru.

She showered and dressed within half an hour and walked out to see Haru waiting on the couch.

"Ready?" he asked her, looking up from his book.

She nodded, "As ready as I can be without enough sleep."

He raised an eyebrow, "You've been sleeping since 1:00 yesterday."

April's eyebrows came together in confusion, "Really?"

He nodded and walked to the door.

"Seems a lot shorter than that."

"You did have jet lag." He pointed out, opening the door.

"Did not." She said, walking out the door, waiting as he locked it.

He was about to respond when he was cut off by a cheerful voice from the sidewalk yelled, "Haru-chan! Hurry up! We'll be late!"

Both Haru and April turned around to see a short, blond, cheerful boy in a girl's uniform waving at them.

"Oh! Is this the exchange student from Amuricaa?" He asked excitedly, running up to them.

"It's America, buddy." April kindly corrected him, "And I'm April Moore."

"Momiji Sohma! Nice to meet you!" The small boy bowed and she bowed back. She remembered Faith saying that this was the small boy who was in Haru's grade.

He looked up at her face for a moment as if looking for something before saying, "You look like Akito."

"Who's Akito?" she asked, this being the second time that someone mentioned Akito to her.

"The Head of our Family," Haru said quickly and in a tone that made April think he was hiding something, "Just a few similarities in how you look is all."

He started walking down the sidewalk, Momiji and April following. As they left the Sohma Main House Momiji said, "You're much nicer than Akito though. I can tell you that right now. And you're pretty."

April laughed and they walked down the street. This little boy was cute and childish. Automatically she liked him.

"What class are you in?" He asked her.

"I'm a Senior in high school over in America so here that would be…." April thought for a minute, getting confused at how the schools worked here. Luckily Haru answered for her.

"She is in Yuki and Kyo's grade."

She looked at him in confusion before he said, "Faith told me."

She nodded, made sense. Faith knew how much she got confused with how school grades worked.

They continued walking to the school since it wasn't that far. Momiji asked any and all questions that came to his mind. April had patience and answered them. Haru was quiet, interjecting here and there.

Once April got her Japanese mixed up and said that Faith was her igloo instead of her sister but Momiji laughed and corrected her.

They soon got to the school. Haru pointed her towards the office where she could sign in and they said their goodbyes.

After signing in and getting her schedule, she made her way to her first class, hoping to find a familiar face but having no luck.

Suddenly, she heard a female voice behind her say, "Yes, strange waves. You're aura is much like Faith's but also very strange."

Spinning around, April came face to face with four girls, one of them her sister. The other was a short brunette, one was slightly taller with long black hair that was in a braid, and the tallest had long blond hair.

"Hana, you can't just tell people what their waves are like." Faith said, pushing forward to hug her sister.

"Glad to see you're still alive Imoto."

"You too Imoto." April said, hugging her back.

"We missing something here?" The blond one asked.

Faith laughed and turned towards them, "We were born on the same day, but since April was adopted we don't actually know who is older. And so we both call each other 'little sister'."

The blond girl shrugged, "Ok then."

The brunette came forward and bowed, "Hello! My name is Tohru Honda. This is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. It is a pleasure to meet you April-san. Moo-chan has told us a lot about you."

April raised an eyebrow at her sister, "Moo-chan?"

She shrugged, "Long story."

"You have no choice but to tell me soon."

Faith rolled her eyes and April bowed back to Tohru, "Nice to meet you too. You don't have to call me 'san' though."

"Ok then, nice to meet you April-chan!" Tohru said instead.

April smiled at her and how she missed the clue that she could just call her April. Turning to Hana she asked, "What did you mean waves?"

"I mean, you have strange waves. Your aura. I sense them."

April nodded, "Cool!"

Uo laughed at that and soon all of them were talking. They talked and hung out until the bell rang and they had to go to class. April was pleased to see that at least one of them was in each of her classes.

Sooner than she expected, the bell for lunch rang and she went out of math to meet her friends.

**Professor: Done! Yay! The next chapter is lunch and she meets the Prince and Carrot Top! Mwahahaha! **

**Response to Reviews: **

**EvilTexanGirl: I know :) Hope you're liking the story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange Movements Chapter Three**

**Professor: CHAPPIE THREE! Oh my goodness! Three chapters in 24 hours? I NEVER do this! Man I must love this story…or my sister…or both…**

…

The weather was nice and sunny as April walked with Tohru to lunch. Their little group always sat in some clearing of the woods close by the school. Tohru said that she was going to meet Kyo and Yuki and so Tohru was really excited.

April liked Tohru. She was so worried about everyone and wanted to help everyone; April couldn't help but feel like she was another sister to her.

As the got past the trees they came upon their group of friends. Uo, Hana, Faith, Haru, and Momiji were there as well as two boys that April didn't know. One had silver hair and did have the manner of a prince while the other had bright orange hair. At least their nicknames made sense now.

"Stupid rat! That's it! Today I'm finally going to beat you!" The orange one jumped up and got into a fighting stance above the silver haired one.

The silver one just closed his eyes in quiet annoyance. Faith jumped up behind Carrot Top and gave him a nice side kick which sent him sprawling in the dirt.

Laughing along with the others, April approached them while Tohru rushed to the guy to make sure he was ok.

Sitting down between Haru and Hana, April said, "Show off."

Faith looked over at her, "What? He's been begging for a fight for the last hour and a half!"

Rolling her eyes, April just said, "At least let him face you and then beat him with honor then."

"I have," Faith joked, sitting next to the silver haired guy, "I've beaten him in I don't know how many full-on-proper fights."

"You cheated!" Carrot Top yelled at her before sitting next to Tohru and Momiji.

"She did not and you know it!" Momiji yelled at him.

Carrot Top just hit his head to shut him up.

"WAAH! TOHRU! KYO'S HITTING ME!" Momiji cried and Tohru rubbed his head like a concerned mother would.

Rolling her eyes, April asked, "What did you mean by 'stupid rat'?"

Both of the boys looked up at her in surprise before Carrot Top hesitantly said, "Because….he…likes cheese?"

April gave him a disbelieving look and Uo said, "They always say things like that but never give an explanation so just ignore it. You won't get an answer."

Shrugging, April opened her lunch and introduced herself to them.

The silver haired one said, "I'm Yuki and that idiot that your sister beat was my cousin Kyo."

Kyo was about to yell at him but got elbowed by Uo who said, "No fights today Carrot Top. We're not in the mood. I've got a headache."

April watched as she put a small mask over her mouth and nose.

"Allergies again?" Hana asked.

She nodded, "And the pills didn't help."

"Try tea." April said, "Usually works."

Uo looked at her in surprise, "Never thought of that. Thanks."

"I said that the other day!" Kyo protested, looking at her in frustration.

"Huh?" Uo turned to look at him, "You say something Carrot Top?"

Kyo looked at her in shock and then muttered before turning to his food.

Smiling, April continued eating, listening to the conversations.

Hana, Uo, and Tohru were talking about the math test today. Momiji was talking to Yuki about coming over soon. Kyo was glaring at Yuki. Haru was silent, just listening to conversations like April.

"How do you like the school?" Haru asked her after a minute.

Not expecting him to ask her anything, at least not while she was drinking her water, April was surprised enough that she inhaled and the water went up her nose.

Coughing and sputtering, April tried to regain her breath while the group looked at her in surprise. Kyo started laughing, Momiji, Faith, and Uo joining in, while Tohru started worrying and gathering napkins for her.

Haru bit back a laugh as she took a napkin from Tohru to wipe her face off although when she was done, she started laughing and he joined in.

After she caught her breath she playfully hit Haru's arm, "Don't interrupt me while I have food!"

"All I did was ask a question!" he defended himself.

"Doesn't matter! Food shall always have priority!" She raised her sandwich as if it should be worshipped and they all laughed again.

All in all, April had a great first day of school.

…

"Hurry up!" Haru called as he waited at the gate in front of the school. Momiji was going home with Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo so it was just him and April walking home today.

She ran out of the building, holding her books in her arms and her bag slung over her shoulder.

Catching up to him, not even out of breath, she said, "Sorry, my bag broke and my books went everywhere."

"Need some help?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I got it."

He raised an eyebrow at the pile of books in her arms which looked ready to fall.

"Shut it." Was her only response and started walking slowly to his house.

Smiling slightly, he followed her.

Within a few minutes of her struggling, he took over half of her books.

"Hey!" She protested, trying to get them back but failing.

He raised an eyebrow at her but continued carrying her books with ease.

"I can carry them!" she insisted.

"So can I."

She grumbled and glared at him before muttering something in English that he didn't understand. It was probably an insult.

Smirking, Haru said, "Insulting people doesn't help."

She glared at him again, "Neither does stealing their books."

"It's called courtesy."

She muttered in English again and from her tone of voice he was happy that he didn't understand it.

Laughing quietly, Haru continued and April dropped the subject surprisingly.

When they got back to the house it was late afternoon. She walked in and took her books from Haru, saying her thanks to him. He muttered a 'you're welcome' and they both went to their respective rooms.

April was surprised that he was so nice today. Most people weren't.

Shaking her head, she moved on to get her homework done.

**Professor: Next chapter with have Hatori! And maybe Shigure. Don't know yet. Anyway, tell me what you think! **

**Response to Reviews: **

**EvilTexanGirl: I don't know about trice a day but definitely more than you update your Fruits Basket fanfic lol Love ya sis! And just so you know, I'm taller than you! Who ya callin' shorty?**

**Thank you to hitherandthitherbluebookworm for following! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Strange Movements Chapter Four**

**Professor: Here ya go people! Although I only have my sister reviewing on this story I shall keep writing it! (hint hint, REVIEW) **

…

It had been a week since April had gotten to Japan and started school. This was her first weekend here and she had planned to spend it with Faith, Uo, Hana, Tohru, and Momiji who had wanted to tag along.

Every morning she got woken up by Haru and whined about needing sleep. He would never show her any mercy. They walked to school with Momiji every day and walked home with him, Yuki or Kyo sometimes walking with them and Momiji sometimes walking with Tohru.

April had become great friends with Haru, becoming more familiar with him and his personality, and they got along great. When she learned of his love for martial arts she told him about her karate classes and they bonded over that, saying that they should spar soon.

However, despite how she became closer to the Sohma family, some things were still a little strange that she just didn't understand. Why, whenever Akito got brought up, did the Sohmas get quiet and look a little afraid? If they had such a big family, then why didn't she ever see anyone at the Sohma main house? Why, after being there a week, had she still not met Haru's parents?

If someone was going to be living in her house then she would make sure to meet them the very first day, not wait over a week.

There was another thing also. The other night she had noticed Haru sneak out. Where had he been going? It was tempting to follow him but she didn't. She figured that he was allowed his privacy. He hadn't been affected the next day except for being a little more irritable.

Now, it was Saturday; Haru surprisingly let her sleep in for which she was very happy. She got up around nine thirty, running to the bathroom to get ready. She put her hair up as she walked out of the room to find Haru reading a book on the couch.

"Whatcha readin'?"

"Book for school." Was his response before looking up at her and narrowing his eyes, "Going somewhere?"

She nodded, putting on a coat, "Yeah, me, Uo, Hana, Tohru, Imoto, and Momiji all have plans. Wanna come?"

He shook his head, "Can't. Hatori is coming over. He got mad I missed the last doctor's appointment and so is coming here for the appointment."

She nodded. He had told her that Hatori was the family doctor, "Ok, I'll be back later then."

With that, she walked out the door.

Haru turned back to his book, waiting for his older cousin. What he had told April was half true. He had missed a doctor's appointment and Tori-san was mad about it but that wasn't why he was coming over.

No, he was coming to talk about April and Akito.

He didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" he called and Hatori walked in.

"Haru." He said by way of greeting.

"Hatori. How's it going?"

"Shigure came to visit." Was his emotionless reply as he sat down.

"Sensei is here?"

Hatori nodded, "You don't have to call him Sensei but yes he is."

Haru shrugged and put his book down, Hatori grabbing a cigarette, "So, why did you want to talk about?"

"Your friend, April."

"She's nice, what did you want to know?"

"Why did Akito allow her to stay here?"

Haru looked down, "I don't know. There's a risk that she could discover the secret. He already let Tohru keep her memory. What is he playing with April?"

Hatori looked at his knees and was quiet a moment before saying, "I don't know. I'm worried about her though. Akito has no problem harming anyone and Tohru is already at risk. I don't want another innocent girl to be in harm's way just because of our family's curse."

"I know what you mean," Haru sighed, "However, nothing might happen. He could actually just feel like being nice and letting her stay here for once."

Hatori raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah I didn't believe that either." Haru said.

They were silent after that. Finally, Haru asked, "Have you talked to Akito about her yet?"

Hatori shook his head, "No but I talked to Kureno. He said that Akito hasn't brought her up at all…which is strange for him. He tells Kureno everything."

"Not everything." Haru said quietly.

"How is Rin?" Hatori asked, ignoring Haru's last comment.

"She's Rin, what more do you want?" Haru said harshly.

Hatori's eyebrow rose and he looked at his younger cousin, "I want to know how you're doing."

"I'm alive aren't I? That should be your only concern."

And with that Haru stood up and walked out of the house.

…

"What are you wearing?!" April shouted as her sister walked out of the dressing room.

All of them had gone to lunch together and after that got bored and so went to kill time at the mall. Suffice it to say, they had gotten bored there and Faith and April soon introduced them to their favorite pastime of the mall. Making fun of fashion by trying on the worst outfit possible.

And now she was…was it supposed to be a costume?

She was in a tight tuxedo with a see-through bag over her head.

"Are you trying to be Slenderman?" Uo asked.

Faith didn't answer. Instead she raised her arms and walked towards them and hissed out a single word.

"_Confessss…" _

April hid a smirk and looked towards her friends, away from her sister, "So, after Faith comes out do you guys want to force Hana into something pink and flowery?"

"Dude, she is right there." Uo pointed her head towards Faith who was walking very slowly towards them.

April scrunched her eyebrows together, "What? She hasn't come out of the dressing room yet."

She turned around and spotted her sister who was about two inches from her last position, "Woah! I saw you…and then I forgot you…How does that work then?"

"What are you talking about?" Momiji asked, holding some candy he had bought.

April turned around to face Momiji, "Huh? What are we talking about? Oh yeah! Hana in something other than black right?"

"This game is hardly amusing and very predictable." Hana said softly.

"What is going on?" Tohru and Uo were very confused.

"What are you guys freaking out about?" April put her hands on her hips and looked at them, her sister sneaking up on her, "It's not like there is some monster behind me is there?"

Tohru looked at Uo who raised an eyebrow. Was something wrong with April? Should they go get a doctor?

April and Faith couldn't hold it back anymore. They burst out laughing and Faith hung on to April so that she wouldn't fall she was laughing so hard.

"What are we missing?" Uo asked as they sat on the floor and clutched their sides…or April did and Faith sat with her cause she could.

Faith stopped laughing somehow, still smiling, and said, "You all don't watch Doctor Who do you?"

They all shook their heads.

The sisters looked at each other, April shaking her head, "We have a lot of work to do then."

**Professor: *fanfare music* next chapter! Yay! Ok, since the conversation with Tori and Haru was pretty serious I wanted to make things funny and therefore added a Doctor Who cosplay/reference! Lol, so what do you think about the Imoto sisters's (my new name for Faith and April) goal of turning all of them into Whovians?**

**Response to Reviews: **

**EvilTexanGirl: Yeah, I feel kinda sorry for Rach…**

**And thank you to hanny445 for following! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Strange Movements Chapter Five**

**Professor: Own nothing except Faith and April. Any specific characters you want to see just tell me and I'll try to put them in but no promises! Hope you enjoy, Review please! **

…

The cold air hit April's body suddenly, bringing her out of the world of sleep.

Knowing by now that it wasn't her father, she cried, "HARU!"

The only sound was of the blanket hitting the floor and someone walking out of the room.

Sitting up, groggily, she watched his back as he walked away, wondering what was up. Usually when waking her up he had a smart comment about her love of sleep. Today, he was silent.

Deciding not to mess with him, she got dressed and ready for the day quickly.

She still hadn't met his parents and now she suspected that he lived alone, his mom and dad lived somewhere else on the property. Maybe she could ask Yuki or Momiji about it since Haru seemed to be in a bad mood.

After that one day when he had sneaked out, his mood had gotten progressively worse. The visit with Hatori two days ago hadn't help since, when she got home, Haru was alone hitting the punching bag as hard as he could. Even from the living room she could hear the bag straining not to fall. So she left him alone that day even when she didn't want to. She set his dinner outside his closed door and the next morning found all the dishes clean in the kitchen. At least he had eaten.

It was Monday now, her least favorite day of the week. She walked into the living room and saw Haru leaning on the wall near the door.

"Finally," he muttered and walked out, April following.

When he slammed the door after they were both outside, she bit back a sarcastic comment. She had a math test today and didn't need to cause a fight; the test alone was enough to stress about.

"Haru! April!" a cheerful voice called from the road.

"Hey Momiji!" April called to the short blond boy, walking up to him.

Haru just stormed past both of them, almost jogging to the school.

"What's up with Haru-kun?" Momiji asked.

April shrugged, "I was hoping you could tell me."

The younger boy just shook his head.

They started following Haru, at a slower pace. They talked about a lot of things, but mostly the upcoming play that April and her grade was putting on.

"I think they're doing Cinderella but they haven't released the cast list yet. I know they want Yuki to be the Prince."

"Wouldn't it be nice if Tohru was the Princess? Then she and Yuki could fall in love in the play! That would be amazing!"

April laughed, "As much as I like the idea of that…I'm not sure Kyo would."

Momiji giggled, knowing full well how much Kyo liked Tohru. He had all but admitted it.

"Besides," April continued as the neared the school, "I would much rather that we preformed Romeo and Juliet!"

"There aren't a lot of female parts in that though, what part would you play?"

"Mercutio of course! Or the Nurse. They have the BEST lines."

"Don't they both just make perverted jokes?"

April nodded, a smile on her face, "Their hilarious jokes are what makes them the best. Who wants to play Juliet? You just die in the end!"

Momiji laughed at her and, she didn't see it, but Haru smiled as well.

They got to the school soon after that, Haru still not saying a word. Saying goodbye to both of them, April hurried to her class.

…

"Yuki! Kyo! Hurry! It's terrible! Terrible, Terrible, TERRIBLE!" Momiji's voice rang out as he ran into the classroom.

Their whole group was there, Yuki having just gotten back from some student council thing. Uo spun around and held her hand out, thus stopping the little boy who had run into the room by holding him back by his forehead.

"Watch it little buddy." She said, "What's the rush?"

"It's terrible!" he cried again, trying to run past her to his cousins but failing.

"Shut up, you're yelling is giving me a headache." Kyo muttered.

Yuki sighed and went to Momiji, mainly to get him to stop running in place.

"What's wrong Momiji?"

Instead of answering, the blond boy looked at all of the papers that were on the table, "What are you all planning here?"

"We are planning our class play," Hana said, sipping some tea.

"Oh! Me and April were talking about that! Did you all really decide on Cinderella?!"

Faith nodded, "Just working on the cast list now."

"Stop changing the subject!" Kyo yelled and turned to Momiji, "What did ya come here for anyway?!"

Momiji looked up at him as if he had forgotten something and then yelled," Oh yeah! Well, we were in class and suddenly Haru got really mad and turned into Black Haru and started tearing up the classroom. The teacher had to evacuate everyone! He's still in there…"

Yuki's eyes widened and Kyo burst out yelling, "Why didn't you say so before?!"

"Hey!" April shouted, causing Kyo to shut up and stopping him before he hit Momiji, "What does he mean Black Haru?"

"It's hard to explain," Yuki said, starting to walk out of the room. All but Uo and Hana followed him, feeling like it wasn't their business.

"Haru is usually easy going, has no sense of direction, concerned about others. However, when he gets mad, he snaps and goes into this multi-personality. We call him Black Haru. Black Haru is very violent, perverted, and overall, dangerous. All of you should wait here."

"No way!" April said automatically with Faith nodding her agreement with her sister.

Tohru also said that she was coming with them and Momiji just smiled…but April didn't expect him to leave anyway.

Yuki shook his head and they continued, hearing the commotion before actually seeing it. When they did see it however, Momiji wasn't joking when he said Haru had started destroying the room. There wasn't a thing in sight that looked unharmed.

"Haru," Yuki said, walking in with everyone close behind, "What are you doing?"

"Letting off some steam. What does it look like, _Prince Yuki_?"

Haru's voice seemed a little gruffer and more sarcastic. April couldn't believe that this was her friend! He was so different!

"It looks like you're destroying everything and causing trouble." Was Yuki's response.

"Maybe I want to!" Haru yelled, storming up to him. Yuki did nothing.

"Maybe I want to cause trouble! Maybe I don't want to live according to the rules! Maybe I want to let the entire world know!"

Yuki glared at him, "Settle down Haru. You'll regret this later."

Haru shook his head violently, "No. YOU'LL regret it later. Face it Yuki, the only reason you care about what happens here is because you don't want Akito to find out. You don't want him to lock you up again. You don't want your precious FREEDOM revoked!"

Haru laughed and walked away, kicking a desk on the floor, "What sort of freedom is this anyway? This is just as much of a cage as the Sohma House is!"

"Shut it Haru." Kyo said.

Haru turned on him.

"Or what?"

Kyo didn't respond, just slightly stood in front of Tohru.

"Or what you stupid cat? You gonna fight me? You know I'm right. Akito has no hold over us! We can beat him! Just admit it!"

"Shut up Haru!"

"Make me!" he taunted.

"Everyone shut it!" Faith yelled, her cheerful nature gone.

Everyone looked at her in surprise having never seen her yell. Faith was always smiling or making a joke. Even when sparring with Kyo, Yuki, or Haru she yelled sorry when she landed a hit that hit the other person harder than she expected. Never had she yelled at them.

Her chocolate eyes flashed dangerously and April was happy that her sister's anger was not directed at her.

"What the hell is going on here?! You all are acting like you have some giant secret that can't be told! So….if you want your limbs to remain intact….SPILL. YOUR. GUTS."

"We can't tell you." Yuki said quietly.

"Why not?" Haru said, looking angrily at Yuki and then he started walking towards Faith.

He gestured to Faith, "She's right! Why are we hiding it?! Let's tell the world!"

"Tell the world what?" April asked.

"Nothing!" Kyo yelled, walking forward to Haru, "Shut up Haru! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Haru was about to respond when someone else intervened…which meant that the teach dumped a bucket of water over the two of them.

"Both of you settle down. And clean this place up." Was all she said before leaving the room.

"What the-!" Kyo yelled, shaking his head to get rid of the water.

"Feels nice…" Haru said quietly.

April looked at him in shock. He had just been yelling about some great big secret and now he was talking about water feeling nice?!

Kyo looked at him in disbelief before storming out of the room. Tohru looked torn between staying here to help with Haru or following Kyo. Getting the hint that she should leave from Yuki, Faith led her from the room, muttering, "It's alright Tohru. Yuki and April can handle Haru but Kyo needs help too." Momiji followed them.

Yuki sent April a look which obviously meant that she should leave but she ignored it.

"You back to White Haru now?" Yuki asked his cousin.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "Sorry bout that. Didn't mean to get so angry."

"Why did you?" Yuki asked, trying to be vague so April wouldn't get suspicious…although thanks to Black Haru she already was.

"Just thinking about stuff." Haru said, moving around the room and picking up desks.

April started picking up the papers and throwing them away. Black Haru had ripped most of them so there was no point in trying to save them. Yuki gathered some of the chairs.

"Rin?" Yuki whispered so April wouldn't hear him.

Haru barely nodded. Sighing, Yuki left the room. When it came to Haru and Rin, it was better to leave them alone. Nothing could really get in their way and make them calm down. They were both too headstrong.

Looking up at her friend, April didn't say a word.

After most of the room was cleaned up, Haru said, "You can go home now April. I'll meet you there later."

She smirked, "And leave you here all alone? Not gonna happen."

"I won't be alone. That teacher probably called my mom and she'll get here soon. If she has finished putting her makeup on yet."

"Great timing then. I need to meet your mom anyway." April smiled at him, "I find it strange that I've been living with her son for a week and she hasn't even talked to me over the phone."

April laughed and sat in a chair near Haru.

He looked at her for a minute, either in confusion or amusement. Then he sat next to her.

**End chapter and the next one shall have Haru's mom! I am going to try to add a scene with Faith, Hana, Uo, and Tohru over at Hana's house but not sure yet. **

**Response to Reviews: **

**Guest Reviewer: Glad you like it! I plan to have a lot more chapters! Thanks for reading! **

**EvilTexanGirl: Of course it is lovely! It is you and me in one of our favorite fandoms making a reference to another favorite fandom! **

**Coldjoker: Thanks and don't worry. I always finish my stories! I hate it when people don't. It might take me some time (cause of STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK) but all of my stories will be finished! Glad you liked the story! **

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Glad you like it so much! Chapter Six will be up sometime in the next week…**

**Thank you to Sister of the Crimson Dragon, Coldjoker, and Amaranth Mercy for following! **

**Thank you to Sister of the Crimson Dragon, Coldjoker, and 2joe2 for favorite-ing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Strange Movements Chapter Six **

**Professor: I own nothing but the Imoto Sisters. I also noticed that Haru's mother is never actually mentioned except that once and so I don't know what she looks like or her personality. So I basically have to make her up. I am changing a little bit but hopefully it all makes sense. Hope you like this chapter, read and review!**

…

The woman stepped out of the car dramatically. She was a tall woman that had her hair swept up elegantly on her head. She had blond hair that had tiny jeweled pins holding it in place. She had cold eyes that showed vague disinterest and she could've been considered pretty if it wasn't for all of the makeup that was piled on her face.

Her name was Miyu Sohma and she was Hatsuharu's mother.

…

"So…you want to talk about it?" April asked after a moment of silence. They had been waiting here for Haru's mom for an hour, their conversation going on and off.

He shrugged, "There's not much to talk about. I got mad and Black Haru came out."

"Why did he though?"

"I was…thinking about stuff…" was all he said.

She turned to him, "Is it the same reason why you snuck out last week?"

He turned towards her in shock and she said, "Your window makes a lot of noise."

His eyes narrowed, "It's none of your business."

With that, he stood up and went to the window in the corner.

After a moment, she followed.

"It might not be, but the second that you start endangering people, it does become my business. People I care about were in danger because of you Haru; do you want me to just forget about that?"

He turned to her suddenly and violently, his hands on her shoulders, forcing her against the wall and keeping her there. She met his gaze without fear despite the pain that was being inflicted upon her shoulders and saw that he was doing everything he possibly could to keep Black Haru from emerging again.

They said nothing for a long while until Haru finally whispered, "You don't have any clue what you are talking about."

She didn't get a chance to respond as the door opened to admit the teacher and Haru's mother. He let go of her and turned to them, walking away from her.

The woman, who had way too much makeup on in April's opinion, made a disapproving sound at the sight of her son and said, "Come Hasu. I've taken care of everything."

Haru wordlessly followed her out the door, April running to catch up with them and leaving a very confused teacher behind them.

Catching up to them at the door of the school, April said to the woman, "His name is Haru."

Looking at the teenage girl for the first time, she raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Your son's name. It's Haru, not Hasu."

The woman stopped and looked her full in the face, "And just who might you be?"

April smiled as politely as she could, "April Moore. The exchange student living in your house."

She scoffed, "Don't you ever again say that filth like that belongs to me. The house is Haku's."

"Haru's."

The woman glowered at her, "I know my own _son's _name."

She spit out the word _son _as if she was disgusted with Haru being related to her.

"Sure doesn't seem like it." April muttered.

The woman's eyebrows came together in annoyance, "Do you know with whom you are speaking?"

April gave a huge fake smile and said, "Yep! The woman who let a stranger live with her son for a whole week and never even learned her name! Oh my goodness…I could've been anyone! Luckily I'm not a murderer! You might have had to file paperwork over Haru!"

The woman raised her hand as if to slap her but caught herself just in time, "Watch your tongue girl. I am Miyu Sohma and hold more power than you realize. I can make your life horrible if I wished."

"How?" April gave an innocent look at her, "Force me into one of your make overs?"

Haru bit back a laugh. He knew that it wasn't smart to make his mother mad but April was asking for it.

Miyu smiled coldly, "No, I'll report you to Akito."

At that however, Haru stepped in between them, "Ok. Stop it. Both of you. Mother, I'm going to take April home and you can go back to the meeting of yours that I interrupted."

Miyu 'tsked' but said nothing else before walking away.

"Such a pleasant woman." April said cheerfully as if she hadn't just been threatened.

He shook his head, "Do you have a death wish?"

"Why are you so serious all of a sudden? There is nothing that she can do to me."

His eyes narrowed, "Didn't you just hear her threaten to tell Akito?"

"Who's that?"

He groaned and grabbed her arm, yanking her down the street as fast as he could.

"Hey! Watch it!" she protested but he did nothing, "Where are we going?!"

"I'm taking you to Hatori. Maybe he'll know a way to stop Akito."

"Again, who is Akito?"

They were practically running now, "The head of the Sohma family, and one of the most dangerous people there are."

"Why?" she asked him, still resisting but not succeeding.

"Why what?" Haru said as they rounded a corner and the Sohma house came into view.

"Why is he so dangerous?"

They were outside the gate now, Haru unlocking it as fast as he could.

"You don't want to know. Now will you please shut up and let me help you?"

She yanked her arm away from him, "Fine, but allow me my circulation at least."

He huffed and they continued, going the opposite way from Haru's house. They walked in silence for a while and April was amazed at how big the Sohma Estate was.

After about another half hour of walking, they finally came to a small house. Haru wasted no time in running up and knocking on the door.

**End chapter! Sorry for long response time, didn't really know how I wanted to write this scene and I really debated Miyu thinking that April was Akito but I actually think that this works better so yay. **

**Response to Reviews: **

**NorthPeach: Yes, yes, thank you very much *takes a bow* You're a wonderful audience…even though I prefer EvilTexanGirl over NorthPeach but I'll live. Your username I suppose…..**

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Thanks and I hope she met your expectations. **

**Coldjoker: And another update for ya! Thanks! **

**Oh my goodness, 10 reviews?! This is cause for a celebration! I know…wait for it….FIREWORKS! Be right back! **


End file.
